No hablaré de mi amor
by EdyAni
Summary: Ella lo quiere, pero el piensa en otra persona... ¿o no?  Gaamatsu.
1. No hablaré de mi amor

_**No hablaré de mi amor.**_

Un día normal en la academia de sunagakure se encontraba una chica entrenando para los próximos exámenes, ella quería impresionar a sus evaluadores no por ella misma sino por su sensei el mismo kazekage sabaku no gaara.

Matsuri era una chica muy sencilla y a veces muy torpe pero era eso mismo lo que la distinguía sobre todas las chicas, no hace falta mencionar que la mayoría la miraba más por su sensei que por sus habilidades en batalla.

Matsuri: bien, después de darme un gran baño iré a la casa de gaara sensei para saber como va con sus registros y para verlo, jeje, pero que tonta soy el jamás me mirara.

Ya en la tarde Matsuri se dirigía a la casa de los sabaku, pero no esperaba nada de lo que pasaría.

Kankuro: ya Temari es enserio no te haz dado cuenta de cómo la mira.

Temari: Estas seguro de que lo que dices es real o solo son tontas ideas tuyas.

Kankuro: ya te dije que es real, solo observa como la mira y creo que ella también lo mira bastante, creo que ellos sienten más de lo que creen.

Temari: En conclusión Gaara esta enamorado:

Matsuri del otro lado de la puerta escucho toda la conversación de los hermanos y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pensó cosas maravillosas, pero una duda entro a su cabeza, ¿Quién podría ser la persona que se había ganado el corazón de su sensei?

Matsuri: Jamás podre ser yo, esa chica es muy afortunada y a de ser muy hermosa- decía llorando- el jamás se fijara en mi- y echo a correr.


	2. El comienzo de nuestra historia

_**El comienzo de nuestra historia.**_

El kazekage de sunagakure se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para salir con destino a su oficina, se podía decir que era un día a un día normal a excepción de que esa mañana el kazekage se encontraba muy concentrado en algo, o más bien en alguien.

Gaara: -suspiro- esto esta mal, debo concentrarme en lo mío y nada más.

Kankuro: Oye hermanito ya nos vamos, ¿Vienes?

Gaara: si-abriendo la puerta de la habitación-.

Matsuri camina por las calles de la aldea con rumbo a la torre del kazekage ya que por las tardes ayudaba a los 3 hermanos con algunos papeles.

Kankuro: y bien, dime, ¿le dirás lo que sientes?

Gaara profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos e ignorando por completo a kankuro

Kankuro: GAARA! Te estoy hablando.

Gaara: ehh, perdón, ¿que decías?

Kankuro: definitivamente tienes que decirle.

Temari: si, díselo hoy mismo, que te parece.

Gaara: de que hablan, decirle que a quien.

Kankuro: no te hagas el que no lo sabe.

Temari: hemos notado como la miras, y sabes ella te mira igual.

Kankuro: solo falta que alguno de los dos del primer pasó.

Temari: podemos ayudarte si quieres.

Gaara: de que hablan.

Así se fueron hasta llegar a la torre del kazekage.


	3. ¿Enamorados Imposible

_Holis a todos. Bueno ps que puedo decir, mm para empezar que este es mi primer fanfic jeje. Pero creo que eso se nota a simple vista jaja._

_Bueno ps espero comenten, acepto criticas, comentarios y lo que sea jeje_

_Cuídense muxo_

_Xaito_

_n_n._

_**¿Enamorados?...Imposible.**_

Matsuri: rayos llegare tarde.

Sari: ¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa ehh Matsuri?

Matsuri: Ahh! Sari no me espantes-mm ps voy a la torre del kazekage quede con kankuro dono y temari san de ayudarlos con unos pendientes.

Sari: mm ya veo, te acompaño hoy no tengo mucho que hacer así que puedo ayudarles, ¿Qué te parece?

Matsuri: eso seria una buena idea, mientras más seamos mejor.

Una vez que llegaron…

Kankuro: a hola chicas como están, que bueno que llegas Matsuri.

Matsuri: a lo siento me distraje un momento, pero ya llegue.

Temari: y eso es lo que importa.

Sari: ¿y Gaara Sama?

Temari: se encuentra en una reunión con el consejo pero cuando termine también vendrá a ayudarnos, no se preocupen.

Mientras tanto en la reunión con Gaara.

Baki: yo opino que estaría muy bien ese plan para los chicos que van a presentar el examen.

Miembro del consejo: Si, los chicos que presenten el examen deben aprender muchas cosas antes de que se conviertan en unos buenos ninjas.

Baki: No podemos tener bajas, la vida del Kazekage y la seguridad de la aldea son prioridad.

Miembro del consejo: estoy completamente de acuerdo, ¿Usted que opina Kazekage sama?

Gaara: si, eso esta bien, pero eso implica que esta semana tendrán mucho trabajo, tal vez puede costarles un poco trabajar bajo las ordenes de otros profesores.

Miembro del consejo: No creo que les cueste trabajo, ya están capacitados para eso, por eso van a ser ninjas.

Baki: yo estoy completamente de acuerdo, no va a pasarles nada. O es que, ¿Kazekage sama le preocupa alguien en particular?

Gaara: amm, no nadie, no seas ridículo, como dicen ustedes ellos están capacitados para esto.

Miembro del consejo: bien entonces que no se hable más, preparare el informe ahora mismo.

Una vez terminado el tema el miembro del consejo se retiro al igual que Baki, dejando a Gaara solo en su oficina con más cosas en que pensar.

Gaara: eso estaría bien separarme de ella, el tiempo y la distancia aclararan mi mente.

Después de esto salió de su oficina para dirigirse a donde se encontraría con sus hermanos para hacer las labores que tenían pendientes.

Kankuro: a por fin termino tu reunión Gaara, ¿que tal estuvo?

Gaara: pues, cambiaran algunas cosas, pero todo será bueno.

Temari: ¿como que cambiaran cosas a que te refieres con eso?

Gaara les explico lo que se trato en la reunión y como era de esperarse fue una sorpresa para todos, pero para Matsuri fue como si le aventaran un balde de agua helada solo por el hecho de pensar que el ya no seria su maestro nunca más ya que después de que se graduara ya no necesitaría un maestro, eso la hiso entristecer bastante, pero no podía demostrarlo, tenia que fingir que todo estaba bien y que ese hecho no le afectaba en nada.

Sari por su parte se encontraba contenta ya que sabia que esa era una oportunidad que le daban para que su maestro fuera el amor de su vida Kankuro, o tal vez la persona que más respetaba el mismo Kazekage, o la hermana de ambos, fuera quien fuera ella se sentía feliz, claro que si le dieran a elegir elegiría a Kankuro sin pensarlo.

Kankuro y Temari sentían que la gran oportunidad de que su hermano fuera feliz de les escapaba de las manos, puesto que sabían perfectamente que es lo que sentía su hermano por su alumna que dentro de poco seria lo más probable su ex alumna, y al igual sabían lo que ella sentía por el, pero si se separaban lo más seguro es que no se dirían lo que sienten, lo único que les quedaba esperar es que no los cambiaran, lo cual era prácticamente imposible de lograr.

Al día siguiente se dio el informe de la reunión pasada, por lo cual les fue enviado a cada aspirante a presentar el examen una carta en la que especificaba los pasos a seguir y el maestro que los asesoraría, pero este ultimo era prohibido comentar a los demás participantes quien seria su tutor.

Matsuri: Que! Baki san va a ser mi asesor!

Sari: mm, no me toco quien esperaba pero esta bien estoy contenta y conforme.

Por otro lado al Kazekage y sus hermanos se les informaba como había quedado ese caso.

Kankuro: así que Baki sensei va a ser el maestro de Matsuri, no me esperaba eso.

Gaara: Baki es un buen asesor, podrá llevar esto bien.

Temari: Gaara no te preocupa más Matsuri.

Gaara: en lo absoluto, por que me preocuparía por ella?

Kankuro: si, bueno, esta bien, como digas, yo voy a salir, los veo más tarde.

Temari: si, yo igual me quede de ver con Sari y Matsuri, nos vemos Gaara.

Gaara solo asintió. Una vez que estuvo solo no podía pensar claramente todo era tan confuso, pero mejor se concentro en lo suyo, revisando quien seria su alumna ya que a el accedió a que también le asignaran una con la esperanza de que ella estuviera a su lado, pero esta vez fallo las cosas no salieron como las planeo.

Gaara: Da lo mejor de ti, por favor cuídate mucho y suerte…_Matsuri._

_¿Han escuchado la canción de no hablaré de mi amor que sale en la película de Hércules?, la canta Tatiana si no me equivoco, pues escúchenla, estoy basándome en ella para está historia._

_Bueno eso es todo por ahorita, espero que les guste._

_De igual forma acepto comentarios, criticas, reclamaciones, de todo jeje_

_Cuídense muxo_

_Xaito_

_n_n . _


	4. Separados El amor florece más

_Holis, ps aquí esta el nuevo capitulo_

_Me siento un poco triste por que recibo pocos Reviews, pero agradezco a __Anika-san__ por seguir la historia._

_Sin más este es el nuevo capitulo._

_**Separados. El amor florece más.**_

Era temprano el sol acababa de salir en el cielo de sunagakure y los chicos que presentarían sus exámenes comenzaban a reunirse con sus asesores.

Matsuri corría para empezar el primer día de entrenamiento junto con Baki, estaba muy nerviosa por que no sabía como tendría que comportarse, ya que Gaara su ex maestro le daba la confianza de poder contarle todo lo que quisiera y esta se sentía libre de expresarse, pero no sabia si con Baki podría hacer lo mismo.

Matsuri: Bien ya llegue a la academia donde me vería con Baki sensei para entrenar, debo ser fuerte.

Baki: Hola Matsu, discúlpame por llegar un poco tarde, tenia que pasar a hacer unos deberes antes.

Matsuri: No se preocupe Baki senseni, yo acabo de llegar.

Baki: comencemos con saber de ti, que te gusta, cuéntame de tu vida.

Matsuri comenzó a platicar con el, pero de alguna forma no se sentía tan cómoda que con Gaara, pero no podía ser grosera así que cuando hablaba siempre tenia una gran sonrisa para Baki aun que tal vez esa sonrisa no era para el, pero Baki ya sabia de esto.

Baki: terminaremos el día de hoy con una última pregunta, pero quiero que me respondas la verdad Ok.

Matsuri: Si dígame.

Baki: ¿Te sientes triste de que el Kazekage Gaara ya no es tu maestro?

Matsuri: La verdad… Si bastante triste Gaara sensei es lo máximo para mi, y saber que ya no lo veré me pone un poco triste.

Baki: Bien, tengo que irme, te veo mañana, ¿Te parece?

Matsuri: Si claro.

Baki: ahh! Lo olvide, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Matsuri: mm! No, nada interesante.

Baki:¿ podrías ir a la torre del kazekage a ayudarme con unos papeles?

Matsuri: si claro, dígame a que hora.

Baki: a las 3 de la tarde en mi oficina, te veo hay.

Matsuri: si, Bye.

Matsuri estaba muy contenta por que vería a Gaara al menos ese día lo vería y se ya le urgía que fueran las 3 de la tarde.

Por su parte Baki no necesitaba que lo ayudaran, pero si quería que ellos se vieran.

Llegada las 2:59 de la tarde, Matsuri ya estaba en la oficina de Baki, esperando a que el le dijera que tenia que hacer.

Baki: Bien Matsu necesito que lleves estos papeles a la oficina del Kazekage, cuento contigo.

Matsuri salía contenta de la oficina de Baki para llegar a la del Kazekage ya quería verlo.

Matsuri: Toc Toc - ¿Puedo pasar?

Gaara: si adelante.

Cuando entro se dio cuenta que el Kazekage no estaba solo.

Gaara: Dime, ¿que necesitas?

Matsuri: emm! Así Baki sensei me dijo que le trajera estos informes.

Sari quien era la que se encontraba en la oficina del kazekage le tomaba la mano derecha al pelirrojo muy delicadamente, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Matsuri.

Gaara: así, déjalos hay, ¿Algo más? Por que como ves estoy muy ocupado.

Matsuri: Eso es todo paso por ellos después.

Gaara: no te molestes yo los entrego. Retírate.

Matsuri salió del lugar muy triste y hecho a correr a la oficina de Baki nuevamente pero no podía detener el llanto que le causaba tal escena.

Baki: ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?

Matsuri: -aun llorando- No, el no me quiere.

Baki: ¿Por el te refieres a Gaara?

Matsuri: si, ella es mejor que yo.

Baki: ¿Quién?

Matsuri: Sari, es normal puesto que es más bonita y más inteligente y…

Baki: Ya basta, explícame que viste.

Matsuri: Ella lo tomaba de la mano muy tiernamente y a el parece que le gustaba, me corrió de su oficina, ¿Por qué?

Baki: Entonces, ¿Gaara te gusta?

Matsuri: -Recapacito las palabras que Baki acababa de mencionar, no podía negarlo pero no quería admitirlo, no les daría el gusto de que la pisotearán y se burlaran de ella-. No el no me gusta de ¿donde saca esas conclusiones?

Baki: es que por tu reacción yo pensé que a ti...

Matsuri: eso nunca no piense esas tonterías, tengo que irme, lo veo mañana.

Baki: si está bien, cuídate.

Matsuri salió de la oficina de Baki, pensó que no podía pasarle algo peor, pero se equivoco ya que se encontró a los hermanos Sabaku No Temari y Kankuro, los cuales a veces también era muy complicado hablar con ellos.

Temari: Hola Matsu, ¿ya te vas?

Matsuri: Si, tengo pendientes que hacer en mi casa.

Kankuro: oye por que no vas hoy a la casa para que platiquemos un poco los tres.

Temari: eso sería una buena idea, te vemos a las 8 de la noche, se puntual.

Matsuri: pero, mm, esta bien llego a las 8.

Temari: cuídate, te vemos en la tarde.

Matsuri: a sí.

Temari: Matsuri, es mejor que le digas lo que sientes, estoy segura que Gaara también te quiere.

Matsuri: Pero yo no lo quiero más que como mi amigo.

Kankuro: Nadie dijo que de otra forma.

Temari: Nos vemos en la noche, Bye.

Matsuri: soy una tonta, pero no esto no puede ser, por que yo no le gusto y a mi tampoco me debe gustar, eso es todo.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, si mañana me inspiro pongo otro.

Xaito

n_n .


	5. No lo admitiré, aun que yo se que miento

_Holis_

_Ps aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo_

_Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero estoy checando las convocatorias de la uní y ps e estado un poco atareada._

_Bueno sin más a qui está el capitulo, espero les guste._

_**No lo admitiré, aun que yo se que miento.**_

**La noche comenzaba a hacerse notar en Sunagakure matsuri se encontraba nerviosa por que había acordado con los hermanos Sabaku No que asistiría a su casa esa misma noche.**

Creo que lo mejor será no ir a la cena tengo que prepararme para la clase con Baki Sensei.- se excusaba matsuri.

Bien le llamaré a Temari y a kankuro y les diré que no asistiré.

**En la casa Sabaku No sonó el timbre del teléfono y fue Temari la que atendió la llamada.**

Bueno, ¿Quién habla?

Hola Temari San soy Matsuri, quería pedirte una disculpa pero no podre ir hoy a la cena.

¿Por qué?

Es que tengo que estudiar para la clase con Baki Sensei- se excusaba la chica.

Si entiendo, pero no me importa te quiero hoy en la casa a las 8, ok, Bye.- y dio fin a la llamada.

**Ya a las 8 de la noche matsuri apareció en la casa de los Sabaku No, vestía muy normal, una falda azul marino con unas mallitas debajo de ella, unos zapatos blancos discretos y una blusa muy grande, la cual no dejaba apreciar a nadie su figura y la hacia ver como una chica común. Y justamente así se sentía ella ya que ya no era la alumna del Kazekage de Suna.**

Hola, perdón por llegar un poquito tarde.- decía matsuri.

¿Tarde? Pero si llegas a tiempo- aclaro kankuro.

Bien, pasa ya vamos a comenzar- Término por decir Temari.

**Al entrar a la casa pudo ver todo muy ordenado, pero lo que llamo su atención fue ver a su ex Sensei en la sala platicando con su propia amiga Sari.**

Gaara, Sari, ya vamos a comer, ya llego nuestra invitada- aclaro la hermana del kazekage.

Si, vamos en un momento- comento el kazekage de suna.

**Así comenzó la no muy agradable cena de matsuri, ella notaba como Sari y Gaara compartían miradas de vez en cuando, que por supuesto no pasaban desapercibidas por ninguno de los presentes. Al terminar la cena Gaara se retiro para ir a dejar a Sari a su casa, y fue el momento preciso para que los hermanos Sabaku No pudieran hablar sobre un tema que para ellos era más que importante.**

Matsuri, ¿te incomodo la cena de hoy?- pregunto Temari.

Pues, no por que me molestaría, a mi me da igual con quien este nuestro Kazekage sama.

Temari no dijo nada de eso, pero bueno esa era la idea.- decía kankuro.

Matsuri, ya enserio dinos que pasa.- preguntaban los hermanos ya que se trataba de su hermano, ellos sabían que el sentía algo por ella, ¿Pero y ella?, suponían que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Matsuri: Saben algo. Si a los engaños dieran premios hubiera varios ya ganado, no me interesa tener novio, eso es historia ya lose todo.

Temari: A quien crees que engañas el es lo que tu más quieres, ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes.

Kankuro: No lo disimules bien sabemos donde está tu corazón.

Matsuri: No van a oír que lo diga No No.

Temari: tu sueño es, no lo niegues.

Matsuri: Jamás lo are, no hablaré de mi amor.

Matsuri: creía ya a ver a prendido, siempre el inicio es hermoso, mi mente dice ten cuidado, por que no todo es maravilloso.

Kankuro: Claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas, no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas, trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo, muy enamorada estás.

Matsuri: No van oír que lo diga No No.

Temari: ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor.

Matsuri: no insistan más no diré que es amor.

Kankuro: quieras o no te atrapo el amor.

Matsuri: no pidan más que lo diga, no harán jamás que lo diga.

Temari y kankuro: su orgullo no deja que hable de amor.

Matsuri: nadie sabrá no hablare de mi amor.

_**Y por hoy hemos terminado, aquí les dejo la canción como va, para que la chequen.**_

_**Cuídense muxo.**_

_**Xaito**_

_**n_n .**_

_si a los engaños dieran premios ,  
hubiera varios ya ganado ,  
no me interesa tener novios  
eso es historia ya lo se todo_

a quien crees que engañas,  
el es lo que tu mas quieres  
ocultarlo tratas , es hermoso  
lo que sientes , no lo disimules,  
bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón

no van a oír que lo diga no no  
tu sueño es , no lo niegues uh-oh  
jamás lo hare , no hablare de mi amor

creía ya haber aprendido ,  
siempre el inicio es hermoso  
mi mente dice ten cuidado  
porque no todo es maravilloso

claramente vemos ,  
que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
no lo aceptaremos , date  
cuenta que lo amas , trata de  
admitirlo , debes de aceptarlo ,  
muy enamorada estas

no van a oír que lo diga no no  
ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor ,  
no insistan mas no diré que es amor,  
quieras o no te atrapo el amor ,  
no pidan mas que lo diga, uh-oh  
no harán jamás que lo diga  
su orgullo no deja que hable de amor  
oh-oh-oh  
nadie sabrá no hablare de mi amor.


	6. Ya no puedo ocultarlo más

_Holis a todos, aquí les dejo otro capi. Espero que les guste._

_Cuídense muxo_

_Xaito_

_n_n ._

**Ya no puedo ocultarlo más.**

El kazekage de sunagakure se encontraba en una reunión muy importante, con respecto a movimiento que se harían en la aldea. Pero este en si no estaba atento a la reunión más bien estaba atento a cierta personita ex alumna suya que estaba en la reunión, ya que ella era la encargada de los movimientos de la academia.

Una vez terminada la reunión el kazekage se encontraba en su oficina nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

_Pase_- ordeno el kage.

Matsuri se encontraba en la entrada de la oficina del kazekage y su ex sensei, estaba bastante nerviosa y ahora más que sabía que los hermanos de este habían descubierto sus sentimientos.

_Buenos días kazekage sama-_Dijo muy nerviosa, lo cual no paso de apercibido por el.

_Matsuri, que pasa, últimamente no frecuentas venir a mi oficina, lo que me hace pensar que pasa algo malo._

_No, nada de eso._

_Menos mal, entonces dime en que puedo ayudarte._

Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando más uno al otro, cuando quedaron a tan solo a una escasa distancia, por alguna razón ninguno podía separarse del otro, y al final sus labios se rosaron.

Ninguno se detuvo, pero por alguna razón ambos pensaban que eso esta mal.

_Gaara sama, yo, perdón-_ quiso echar a correr pero fue detenida por gaara.

_Por que tienes que disculparte._

_Su novia se molestara si se entera._

_¿Novia?, estás diciendo que crees que yo tengo una novia._

_Claro que si, a estado pasando tiempo con ella, yo los e visto en situaciones comprometedoras._

_Según tú dime quien es mi novia._

_Sari chan claro, yo los vi, aquel día en su oficina, se tomaban de la mano sin mencionar que últimamente, usted a pasado mucho tiempo con ella._

_Bueno pues es normal que pase tiempo con ella, ya que por este momento es mi alumna, pero pues ella no es nada más mío._

_Perdón, soy muy tonta._

_Ahora por que me pides perdón- _Se lo dijo en un tono de risa.

_Pues por a ver pensado eso de usted, pero es que no podía soportarlo, el estar lejos de usted es una pesadilla, y luego ver que estaba con ella yo…_

_Ya olvida eso, explícame algo, por que te molestaba eso, ¿qué es lo que piensas? Y por ultimo, ¿Cómo lo solucionamos?_

_Me molestaba por que yo creía que solo seria mi sensei y no el de nadie más y menos de Sari Chan, Pienso que lo quiero mucho y que no puedo seguir ocultando eso, y la solución, la verdad, no puedo imaginarme una solución tan perfecta como la que yo quisiera. _

_Pues eso depende de ti, pero mejor piénsalo._

_No tengo nada que pensar, yo se lo que quiero_

_Entonces no hablemos más._

_Pero quiero pedir solo una cosa._

_La que quieras._

_Que no lo sepan aún, hay que dar más tiempo, que empecemos con una prueba, se que lo que pido es tonto pero yo... Creo que es muy lindo para ser rea._

_Lo que quieras esta bien, tienes razón, y no es demasiado lindo para ser real._

_Es que usted es mucho para mí y yo soy tan poco para ust..._

_No digas eso-_Dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios- que queden claro algunas_ cosas, en primera, yo no soy nadie especial, para tener un trato especial, en segunda, no me llames de usted, y en tercera y la más importante, tu no eres poco para mi, es todo lo contrario, para mi eres mucho, pero realmente pienso que ambos somos especiales mutuamente y por eso no hay superioridad ni inferioridad. Si aceptas esto, entonces creo que podemos dar el siguiente paso._

_Lo acepto, pero recuerde que nadie debe saberlo._

_¿Como me dijiste? Estas violando una regla. _

_Perdón, lo corrijo, acepto las reglar por las cuales se regirá nuestra relación, pero recuerda que nadie debe saber nada por el momento._

_Estoy de acuerdo, por cierto tengo que ir con el consejo._

_Si está bien, cuídate mucho._

El kazekage se dirija a la puerta de salida, pero cuando estaba por cruzar esa gran puerta, se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso, el cual ella capto con el mismo sentimiento.

_Te veo más tarde._

_Si, cuídate._

Y desapareció por aquella puerta de madera.

_No puedo creer gaara sama y yo somos novios._

_**Y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy**_

_**Espero les guste**_

_**Cuídense muxo**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo**_

_**Xaito**_

_**n_n .**_


End file.
